


Two Bros Chillin On The Roof

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, roof sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Michael and Jeremy hang out on the roof together and boy is it gay





	Two Bros Chillin On The Roof

“You know what my favorite thing about this is?”

“Oh no. Do I want to know?”

“It’s totally your face man, you should see how scared you look.”

Michael tried to hold back laughter, but Jeremy was clinging to his arm, trying to look anywhere but down. Michael had decided to celebrate finishing junior year by drinking Dr. Pepper on the roof while his parents were gone. He offered Jeremy to come with, but Jeremy refused so quickly he just had to tease the guy. Of course when that happened Jeremy decided he had to prove himself and came anyway. That led up to where they were now, relaxing up on the roof, Jeremy clinging to the other. It would have been really nice if it wasn’t for the skinny boys fear, the sun was setting, the air was warm and clean, and they had a perfect view of the town. When Michael laughed Jeremy made a undignified noise, holding tighter onto his arm and digging nails into the fabric. 

“Stopstopstop you’re making the roof shake!” He didn’t even know his voice could get so high 

“Dude if you’re so scared you don’t have to be up here!” Michael wrapped an arm around him protectively, showing off his teeth through a wide smile. 

Jeremy turned to him, suddenly determined, “No way I’m staying right up here” then he took deep breath, “But can we get farther from the edge?”

“Of course Jerry Bo Berry” Michael fluffed his hair, ignoring the protests. He held Jeremy by the waist and guided him towards the center of the roof. 

“Ok I’m gonna let go-”

“Michael Mell don’t you dare.”

“-and grab the cooler. You gotta trust me man!” 

“…Fine”

Michael reached over to the window they climbed out of as Jeremy clinged to the chimney. He took a deep breath, looking up at the orange tinted sky, the clouds a dark blue as the sun set. Michael ducked under the roof, pulling the cooler up with him. Jeremy set his eyes down over the town, watching all the cars and bicyclists riding around. For a moment he wondered if anyone would see him and judge, but really it didn’t matter. With Michael he could easily turn those embarrassing moments into a fun memory. Michael grunted as he gave a final big tug to the cooler, stumbling backwards from the weight and force. He toppled and leaned excessively, Jeremy screeched and grabbed Michael’s hand to steady him. 

“Ha thanks man.”

“Dude be more careful!” 

“Yeah but hey at least you’re not stuck to something right now.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened at the realization, he was simply standing there on the bend. 

“Oh no, no Jer don’t you dare panic-”

“Hhhhaaaaughhhh” 

“Ok I don’t know what that was but-” Michael placed the cooler against the fire place and sat next to Jeremy, he opened it up and handed the sweaty boy a soda “Just relax, ok? I won’t let you fall.” 

Jeremy took a deep breath, grabbing the can and eyeing it strangely, “…You promise?”

“Dude hell yeah!” Jeremy sat next to him, “I’d sooner push myself off then let you fall!” 

“Jesus Michael I’d rather you not, but thanks.” 

“You can thank me by cracking open a cold one” Michael smirked and his can snapped open with a satisfying hiss. 

“With the boys?” Jeremy followed suit, pulling his can open.

“With the boys!” Both of them held their cans up to the sky, the orange now a deep purple as the sun became a half circle to the horizon. 

It was times like this that they were almost able to forget all the stress of the SQUIP incident. It had been a rough recovery, Michael and Jeremy had been working on mending the trust between them again. Jeremy was pretty much traumatized from the whole ordeal, he constantly saw and thought and heard and felt the SQUIP. He always feared it’d come back, but to be fair so did Michael. Jer might not know it but there was a single bottle of Mountain Dew red at the bottom of the cooler in case the SQUIP tried to push Michael off, or throw Jeremy off. 

Michael was also generally in trouble emotion wise. He feared being abandoned again. He knew it was unhealthy and unfair to Jeremy but god he was just so afraid of what could happen. When Jeremy started dating Christine it was pretty bad, with every date he feared their friendship would be pushed behind. He’d only be second priority. 

But nights like this? Sitting side by sit on the roof as the moon rose over the navy sky? It made both of them forget all that garbage. They made stupid jokes making fun of each other, talked about the newest game, slipped into holding hands, discussed new plans. It was the real meaning of peace. It was almost comforting to how they could both feel the other being nervous. Both hands were warm and sweaty, both flustered by holding their crushes hand. 

“So uh…we really are a thing now, huh?” Jeremy said, now laying on the slant of the roof. 

“Yeah. Seems so.” 

“Aren’t we supposed to do, yknow, couple stuff.” Both of them ignored the pile of cans slipping off the roof, they simply rolled over to face each other. 

Michael shrugged, “Eh…probably” 

“Hey what’s with the probably, I’m trying my best here you know!” 

Michael laughed, “Yeah…it’s pretty cute.”

“Why must you hate me.”

“Now who said I hated you.” 

Jeremy stuck out his tongue and looked up at the stars. “I don’t know…little bird?”

“Hmm well-” Michael leaned forward and gave Jeremy a kiss on the lips. The other boy kissed back almost instantly. He wasn’t as awkward as Michael, almost like he had experience but Jeremy would have told him about that. Michael pulled away with a completely love struck look, his face red and his cheeks pushed up by his smile.

“Hmmm…” Jeremy hummed, a similar expression on his face, “So maybe that bird lied.”

“Haha maybe?”

“Maybe…maybe I need more evidence.”

“Oh come here you dumbass.”

The cooler ended up empty besides one single bottle of Mountain Dew red. Jeremy was laying on Michael’s chest after the two shared gentle kisses, never fully making out. They were relaxing now. They could do that another day. Michael’s glasses were barely hanging on his face, his face at peace with the world. His hand rubbed up and down Jeremy’s back, who settled further into his chest. 

“You know…the SQUIP told me that most of these stars are actually just satellites” 

“Hmm..really? That kinda sucks.” He pointed up, “even that one?” 

“Yeah. Even that one.” 

“What about that one?”

“That’s the moon, Michael”

“You’re the moon! The moon could be a satellite too man! You never know how the governments faking us out. What if it’s like a giant Death Star and we’re all just waiting to get obliterated without actually knowing!”

“I think that’s stupid.”

“It’s ok, not everyone recognizes genius…so anything else he told you about the stars?”

“Yeah..that constellation right there is Orion”   
They faded off into a gentle conversation, mostly Jeremy pointed out constellations and their stories while Michael made stupid comments. 

But more importantly, it was the first time they mentioned the SQUIP without feeling dread or panic. 

–

When Jeremy woke up to the uncomfortable feeling of sun against his eyelids he groaned. He really had to fix those damn blinds before he lost his mind. He pried his eyes open after a long battle of rubbing his fists against them, and yawned against the pillow he laid on. 

Only to snap up in fear when he noticed that his ceiling was not there but that was in fact the sky. Jeremy had to keep his mouth from screaming as he looked around, Michael starting to stir at all the movement.

“Oh shit I’m on the roof! Holy shit!!”

Michael sat up and groaned, eyes still closed. Holy shit he slept on Michale. “Dude what is your damage?”

“Holy shit we’re on the roof!!”

“What is your-”

“WE’RE ON THE ROOF”

“… OH MY GOD WE SLEPT ON THE ROOF” 

Michael was now up on his feet, looking around for his mothers car and sighing in relief when he saw the drive way empty. 

“Dude dude dude it’s fuckING 10 o clock!” Jeremy yelled.

“Ok. Ok calm down Jer-”

“We gotta clean up before you mom gets home!!” 

“Jesus we slept on the roof” 

The two of them scrambled to bring the cooler inside and pick up all the cans before his mom got home in an hour. 

“Shit dude I wasn’t supposed to have any friends over.”

“Ugggh I know I know!”

There was the heart stopping sound of a car pulling into the drive way. Both Michael and Jeremy stared at each other in frozen fear, having a silent conversation with each other. Level 9? No no, level 10, solo route. They both nodded, Michael tugged Jeremy by the collar and gave him a kiss, before running to greet his mom. 

He slid against the door frame, “hey Mami! Need any uh help? With stuff?”

“Ay no mijo I just want to relax, I’m so tired after that whole-” there was a loud crash from the kitchen. 

“What was that?”

“NOTHING! I mean uh nothing! Nothing at all, you should go lay down I’ll make you food!”

His mom gave him an unsatisfied look, before heading for the kitchen. Luckily for Michael that noise was Jeremy jumping out the window and landing face first before dashing away, so the only mess was an open window. 

She shut the window, then turned to Michael, who gulped in fear. 

“You know it’s a bad idea to leave the window open mijo, the bugs are everywhere in the summer.”

“A-ah yes Mami…my bad.”

She started to make her way upstairs, Michael took out his phone to share the good news with his boyfriend, doing a little dance. 

“Oh and Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“Didn’t I say no friends over?”

Shit.


End file.
